For the Best
by itsallcrazy
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were at the top. They can do every job given to them complicated or not. So, what happens when they're tasked to take care of twins? The catch, the twins are inseparable.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Hey Guys! :) This is my first story. I hope you like it! This is a Dramione story with a few side couples joining the fun. **

**Disclaimer; JK owns "Harry Potter" and everything in it, but the Plot is MINE. **

**Reviews are welcomed openly.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Five years ago….

It was a lovely day at Hogwarts School of Wizardry, it was the seventh year's graduation day after ball, now this event requires only the seventh years and Professors. Making most of the younger students remain outdoors, probably playing Quidditch or practicing spells indoors or sleeping, all in all it was perfect.

It was one of the effects of the war, nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to bother them. Although, no one can deny that the war took its toll on the students, each of them saw horrors beyond what was to be expected of children and teens.

The seventh years and eight years, who returned after the war, are presently dancing their night away as they relish the last days of living at Hogwarts and the last days of their childhood before they go out to the world where they will work and fend for themselves beyond the old magical walls of the castle. Despite the perfect demeanor of most students, despite the graduates almost perfect attendance or presence there were two sets of pairs that were not at all present at the said event.

None of the professors discovered this because they were blanketed by the feeling of happiness from witnessing the graduation. The safety of the Room of Requirement provided the pairs. They were utterly filled by the deafening silence, but just then they heard a loud wailing sound, another followed it?

One of the occupants started to whisper as she looked at the couple holding twins, a boy and a girl. "Are we really going through with this?" a dream like voice, probably a girls' said. "You know it would destroy them" the voice continued.

"I-I know, but you know those two. They are far too brilliant and conniving to let go, their intelligence is needed in the Wizarding World. They can't help the society if they would be tied down by children" another voice said, only it was deeper, a guys' voice.

"But, they already know. How will they not notice it?" the first voice argued. "Then we'll just have to erase their memories of being together and having babies but we'll just replace their memories for the past 6 months." The second voice said with a tone of finality. "Just, don't remove their memories of being close friends" "No we can't but maybe we can just place them in a more positive position of tolerating each other. They can't be close friends. The twins are going to live with us; we'll tell them that we're their Uncle and Aunt who was given their guardianship, which is true, partially." "But-" "No buts, we already agreed on this one, love". She just stayed quiet knowing she wouldn't win this conversation.

They proceeded in doing the strongest memory charms they know on the sleeping couple on the bed. They were both guilty about what they're doing but it is for the best, right? The couple they were looking at had so much to offer and to contribute that it would really be a waste if those potentials aren't to be tapped.

They know that despite the young lovers' differences they know that they are almost, no, they are alike, in every way possible, like how they see themselves after Hogwarts. It is no doubt to them that when those two dream, they dream big.

It is for the best and we are very sorry for what we are about to do, was their last taught as they took the twins away from their parents who know nothing of them at all, who are currently sleeping in their respective dormitories. Everything will be set right in due time, but for now, this would have to do.

Together with the babies, the young man and woman fled to a manor that was very beautiful. It was a Victorian themed home with grand pillars and high ceilings and those elegant carvings on the marble walls. Although the house was indeed grand and beautiful, it's occupants were down and gloomy.

What will happen to them now?


	2. Chapter 2: Their Lives as Of Now

**A/N: I would just like to mention a very personal thank you to the following persons:**

Hecate goddess of Darkness, for being the first to review :))

lia163, for being the first to favorite this story :))

SerpentofDarkness, for being the first to add this as a story alert :))

Elcarim-Soberian-1222, for being the second to add this as a story alert :))

len09, for being the third to add this as a story alert :))

I hope you guys continue to read and support this story. I promise it will get better as the story progresses with twists and turns along the way :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Their Lives as of Now...

Hermione Granger, a beautiful young woman of 23 with dark rich chocolate curls, pale white clear skin and wise brown eyes that can shine as if it were gold. She is known as a War Heroine, Harry Potter's best friend, the great Gryffindor Princess, the Golden Trio's Rose and the Brightest Witch of the Century. She's been entitled as Witch Weekly's most saught after, most successful and most beautiful bachelorette, Hermione is indeed deserving of those titles.

Presently, she works as the Head of the Childrens Department of Saint Mungo's, she is the youngest Healer to be named Head of a Department and the first to perfect the whole entrance examination.

Hermione is checking through files of the children who are amitted and was pleased that there was only a handful of them. She was half way through the files when a knock was heard.

Corin De Sales, her personal assistant came in "Hermione, a lawyer called and said you are requested to come to the late Blaise and Luna Zambini's will reading." Hermione stared at her with wide eyes, she couldn't believe what she heard, 'Blaise and Luna died, but how?'

Hermione was rather close to the two from spending time with each other as co-heads during their seventh year as well as Theo, who was Head Boy. Corin coughed, Hermione was brought back to reality, "What time? And when? she asked. "Tomorrow around 10:30 at the Zambini's Lawfirm. Will I cancel all your appointments or just plainly tranfer them to another healer?" Hermione taught for awhile and said, "Transfer them to Healer Chang", Corin nodded and left to inform Cho Chang about the slight change.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy, a dashing young man of 24 with platinum blond locks, a very pale white skin and toned body, War Hero, Spy for the Light and the Slytherin Prince, awarded of most saught after Bachelor, most successful and most handsome Bachelor, yes the epitome of a woman and teenager's dream.

Draco was managing the largest and most popular company in both the Muggle and Wizarding. He is at the top of his game, he poured his heart and soul for this company after it's slight downfall during the war. He worked hard for the people's respect and trust first while he was at school and then, everyone after he graduated at second after Hermione. His efforts started to pay off when the company climed its way to the top. They also bought smaller companies to branch out both in the Wizarding World and the Muggle world.

"Mister Malfoy, someone is here to see you" his secretary, Amy informed him. "Hey Drake, have you heard what happened?" Theodore Nott asked, bringing with him a gloomy expression. "No, I don't know" Theo released a deep and long sigh. "I don't know how to put this but Blaise and Luna died. Your requested at their will reading." Draco could not believe what he was hearing, his best friend and his wife died.

Draco couldn't voice his reaction because it was a shock to him. He didn't understand why Blaise and Luna died, they are-were good people.  
After regaining his cposture he asked "When's the meeting?" Theo, being the Zambini's top and personal lawyer answered "Tomorrow at 10:30, the family's Lawfirm." Draco agreed and then, Theo left to leave him to his thoughts.

No matter how hard Draco thought about why Blaise and Luna died he can't find the any answer how could they have died. He was going to find out how they died tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the day that he'll find out how they died and why keep it from public.

In a matter of hours, he'll know what happened to Blaise and Luna and he'll find out why he was called to the will reading and who was going to be there.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting and the Twins

**A/N: Hi Readers! :) I'm not sure if I can update every other day because I am already starting school this week. I will try to update every after two or three weeks. I do hope you will continue to read and support FTB :)) I really appreciate all those who added this story to their favorites and stary alerts as well as the reviews, it boosted my confidence alot :)))**

SerpentofDarkness

1992

Pug1998

Hecate goddess of Darkness

RiverFray

.lee

Cowboy'sMontana

Iceprincess22454

Frenchie12

* * *

****  
Chapter 3: The Meeting and the Twins

Draco Malfoy hadn't slept that night, he kept thinking about Blaise. After the Graduation Ball and Graduation itself, he and Luna left England to live at Italy, they stayed at Blaise's grandparents Manor. Draco hadn't seen them for a few months but they still owled each other.

Before Blaise died, he was managing a chain of lawfirms in England and other countries. Luna became a famous magical creatures specialist, she does her work at the Manor because she takes care of the children, who are mainly, the twins.

Draco decided to eat, he went down the grand stairs of Malfoy Manor. The Manor looked the same on the outside exept that it looks brighter, the dungeons are now chained and locked. Both Narcissa and Lucious Malfoy decied to renovate the Manor for a fresh start, they thought that after serving for Voldemort, though spies for the light, that it was better to renovate the magestic Manor. His parents were away for a month worth of vacation.

By 9:00, he had already finished eating and reading the Daily Prophet. He entered his bedroom which bears the Slytherin emblem and Maldoy crest on the ceiling, the walls are a combination of green, silver and black, a king sized bed with silver and gold sheets. He took a shower inside the black marbled bathroom decorated with accents of gold, a bathtub the size of a mini pool. After his thirty minute shower, he only took about ten minutes to shower, the remaining twenty minutes was left for styling his hair.

Draco dressed in black slocks, a red button up shirt with a silver necktie and his custom made leather shoes. He grabbed his car keys, after discovering the convenience of Muggle technologies especially cars and cellphones. It is an hour from the Manor, he wore his aviators as he drove the Lamborghini Gallardo to the lawfirm.

Hermione got up at 4:30 in the morning having not slept that night due to thinking of the possible explanations as to how Blaise and Luna died. 'Later' she thought to herself, 'You'll find out later'. It is hard for her, losing two of your most closest friends but she knows that if Blaise and Luna would've been here, they would've scolded her about being happy that it happned because, as muggles say, everything happens for a reason.

She went downstairs of her house, after saving the money she recieved from the war and her salary when she started as a healer, Hermione bought the house after finding it when she was strolling down the nearby park. The house was in the Wizarding World but was just close enough to the Muggle world.

The kitchen was decorated perfectly for a professional cook or chef, the counter was made of white marble, complemented with dark tones of cherry wood as well as the shelves and the pantry. The stove was made out of muggle technology only to be enhanced by magic to set it off properly when the food is cook, keeping it warm all the time. Hermione went to the refrigerator, which is well sotcked, and grabbed milk, bacon, eggs and apple juice, it was practically part of her diet, and started to cook.

After eating and magically washing the dishes, she settled on reading her favorite Muggle book, Pride and Prejudice on her favorite leather loveseat. Having gotten lost herself in reading, she almost forgot about the meeting if not for her wand charmed to alert her about it.

Hermione went up to her bedroom to shower, her room was a lovely shade of baby pink with designs and details of baby blue, light yellow and lime green, the bed is lined with white silk sheets. Her bathroom is also beautiful with its fully tiled floor and walls, the tiles are like small squares colored red and silver alternating itself, her bathtub is also big, it can fit five to six people at once, the shower is also extavagant for it can spray the user with different temparatures of water at once.

Hermione stripped of her night clothes and started to shower, she used her vanilla and almond set given by Ginny last Christmas, consisting of a shampoo and bathgel. After showering for about twenty minutes, she went straight to her walk in closet.

Hermione decided on wearing a tangerine skirt with a sleeveless floral print shirt and a pair of rich aqua blue peep toe heels. She fixed her hair into a high ponytail, then applying a very few amount of make-up to enhance her natural beauty, consisting of eyeliner, light pink blush and clear pink lip gloss. Hermione then proceeded on apparating to the lawfirm. She is still not keen on apparating for it makes her queasy but nonetheless, she deals with the motion sickness if it means easy transportation.

Hermione arrived, ten minutes before the start of the meeting in front of the lawfirm finding a Lamborghini, 'This must be Theo's car' she thought. She saw Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, Slytherin Prince to her Gryffindor Princess, Spy to the light and many more, sitting quietly in one of the chairs that was composed herself and sat on the otherside.

Draco looked at the new person, hearing the clanking of heels presumed the arriver as a woman. He muttered quietly "Bloody hell, she looks like a supermodel." He didn't really get a chance to see her face because she was a few rows ahead of his. He can only see her dark chocolate curls bound by her ponytail, the back of her floral printed shirt and her tangerine skirt.

"Draco, Hermione, please follow me to the private room." Theo then led them to the second floor but Draco's mind was else where. 'Fck! That was Granger? Hell! She is hot!' the perverted part of him said 'Stop it! This is Granger we're talking about, know-it-all prude Granger.' "Uhh Malfoy?", Draco snapped out of his thoughts, "Yes?" Hermione shook her head, "Nothing, you seem in a daze, that's all."

Theo cleared his throat to get the attention of his friends. "Now, as you both know, Blaise and Luna died. How they died is a mystery to the outside world, we wanted to keep it a secret to the public. They died in a plane crash on their way here. They were coming back because of the lawfirm, nobody knew that they were coming back except myself and Blaise's grandparents, said they wanted to surprise everyone and tell them that they were expecting"

Both Hermione and Draco absorbed the information, Hermione couldn't control the tears that fell from her eyes. "You two were called here because you are to take care of the twins. Even though Blaise and Luna didn't say who Scorpius and Cassiopeia's parents are, it is still evident that they love them as their own, your are to take care of them. Love them as if they are your own."

"When will we see Scorpius and Cassiopeia?" Draco asked. "They will arrive in a few minutes" Theo replied. Just then the doors of the conference room opened and in came the twins.  
Scorpious and Cassiopeia shouted at the same time "Uwle Thewo" (Uncle Theo). "Hey midgets! Now I want you to meet your Aunty Mione and Uncle Drake. You're going to live with them, okay."

They nodded but Cassie asked "Werw Auty Lulu and Uwle Bwaisey?" Theo was having a hard time to answer, Hermione gestured for the twins to come to her "Cassie, Scor, Aunty Lulu and Uncle Blaise had to leave. They didn't mean to okay, it just happened but now, you get to stay with us" she smiled at the duo. "Owkay" they said and gave them identical grins.

As Draco observed the interaction, he couldn't help but smile. Hermione was natural with kids, he, on the other hand was horrible at them. The twins looke a lot like Blaise and Luna, Scorpius had platinum blond hair that naturally falls, his eyes were an enigmatic steel blue, 'Just like mine' he thought but dismissed it, Cassie had a combination of blond and brown hair making it a lovely shade of dirty blond tumbling down to thick beautiful curls, her eyes are just like her twins'.

But Draco couldn't help but wonder why. His Mother and Father had always said that his eyes were unique so why does the twins have them? After Theo gave them more information on the twins and what they were to do.

"Uwle Drake, I hungwy" Cassie said and motioning to be carried like what Hermione did with Scorpious. "Sure, we'll eat but let's ask your Aunty Mione first" he looked at Hermione's direction only to find that she was playing with Scorpious who was giggling. "Hey Gra-Hermione, Cassie is hungry. Why don't we eat since the meeting is done" she nodded and said "Sure Draco".

They left the lawfirm only to be chased by Theo "Drake, I forgot to tell you that the lawfirm will be signed to your name." "Sure, just send the documents to my secretary" Theo nodded and escorted them out. They left the building and looked for a place to eat.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry if it's a little short but I really wanted their lunch to be another chapter. Please forgive me :)) **


End file.
